


What Happened in Japan

by InfiniteObsession



Series: Idol Verse [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: The tags and title say it all.





	What Happened in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What Plot?  
> Bonus Chapter for writober or something.  
> Also, to celebrate and promote my latest series: Catch a Falling Star (https://goo.gl/pzNxHu).  
> I hope you guys check it out!

“I’ll let you fuck my mouth.” 

Famous last words, or, actually words he’s sure Sunggyu would never want anyone to know he actually said. And yet, here he is, on his knees with Woohyun’s cock hard and hot in his mouth, its head rhythmically hitting the back of his throat as the younger vocalist slides it in and out in a lewd dance. 

Normally, Woohyun is a gentle lover. Despite Sunggyu’s sexual brazenness, Woohyun knows his hyung hates being manhandled and is actually almost painfully sensitive so he never treats him roughly except for these times. 

Because if there’s one exception to the rule that he be gentle, it’s this: He loves Woohyun’s cock in his mouth. In fact he’s borderline obsessed with it. 

After years of being sexually active with his hyung, Woohyun can count on one hand the number of times Sunggyu has slept over his place and he didn’t wake up with his cock in the older man's mouth or on its way there. He’s so fucking eager for it and he isn’t that much ashamed. 

Even if he hadn’t explicitly told Woohyun how much he enjoyed it, Woohyun can tell by the perfect suction Sunggyu makes, by the desperate way he clings on to Woohyun’s thighs, as if Woohyun isn’t already pushing his throat to its limits with his thrusts, by the lusty sparkle in Sunggyu’s gaze. Sunggyu is a total, absolute, wanton cockslut.

“ _God_ , hyung, you look so good like this.” Woohyun says as he tugs insistently on Sunggyu’s locks, other hand moving to caress Sunggyu’s face. He can feel Sunggyu rubbing his cock right on Woohyun’s leg and it’s so much of a turn on when he acts like this. “So fucking,  _ fuck _ , good. Yeah, damn, yes keep humping my leg. Look at those lips--ah, fuck so red and tight, and fucking perfect around my dick.”

Sunggyu hums as if in agreement and the vibration tickles Woohyun enough to make him fuck Sunggyu’s mouth even harder. “Ahhh, I’m gonna cum, hyung. Fuck. Gonna blow my load all over.” Woohyun’s eyes flutter shut as he reaches his completion. 

Everything feels like too much and not enough. His senses are overloaded by the filthy, lewd noises his cock makes as it slides in and out of Sunggyu’s hot wetness, by the scent of their sweat, by the hard press of Sunggyu’s fingers on his ass and thighs and the tight pull of Sunggyu’s sucking and the feel of Sunggyu’s big, gorgeous cock rutting against his leg.

He’s so far gone he doesn’t even realize Sunggyu has him on his back, continuing to clean off his cock with wide licks. It’s sensitive and twitching, and he still can’t help but enjoy the attention.

When his head finally clears of the fuzziness from his orgasm, he tilts his head up to assess the situation. 

He’s lying on his back, short legs hanging off the edge of the bed, his left leg and foot feel like they may have Sunggyu’s cum on them. Sunggyu, the minx, is laying perpendicular to him, on his stomach, head resting on Woohyun’s thighs, tongue still giving kittenish licks to his fat balls. One of Sunggyu’s hands is lazily trying to coax Woohyun’s half-hard cock back to full mast while the other is tracing around the rim of Sunggyu’s asshole.

“Hyung, hyung, c’mere.” He calls, half-dragging Sunggyu up to his level. Sunggyu comes up easily enough, switching hands so he can continue fondling Woohyun’s junk. 

Woohyun swats his hand away as he kisses the older, tongue slipping in with no hesitation. It’s a wet, sloppy kiss. Their tongues tangling leisurely as they leave clinging kisses on each other’s lips. 

They keep at it for awhile, both feeling blissfully lethargic and content after their orgasms. As great as sex is, it’s nice to just kiss like this, without the pressing need to hurry or be careful. Sunggyu has bargained for two whole weeks in Japan. Just the two of them. Two weeks where they can be just Woohyun and Sunggyu, two dudes who are head over heels in love.

It’s maybe half an hour of idly making out that Sunggyu’s hands start to wander again. “Woohyun,” he says lifting his head from their kiss. “If you don’t do something soon, I’m going to go to sleep and you won’t be getting any until tomorrow after breakfast.”

“I love when my boyfriend says romantic things like this.” Woohyun teases, hand mischievously tweaking Sunggyu’s nipple.

“Ya!” Sunggyu pulls away, hand covering his delicate nub. “Leave my nipples alone, you jerk.”

Woohyun giggles, turning away to flop on his stomach before flopping all the way around on his side to look at Sunggyu. “Hyung.” He says, looking cute but serious. “Can I rim you?”

He waits as Sunggyu evaluates his request, he knows exactly what Sunggyu is thinking. On the one hand, he does love having Woohyun’s fat, slithery tongue up his ass but on the other hand, Woohyun has a tendency to intentionally rile him up and Sunggyu doesn’t like to be teased for too long so sometimes it leads to an argument.

“Will you fuck me after?” Sunggyu asks, eyes narrowed.

“However you want it.” Woohyun promises.

Sunggyu reaches for his phone and the lube. “I’m setting a timer. You have 10 minutes.” He says in answer to Woohyun’s raised brow.

“Make it half an hour and I’ll pay for dinner.” Woohyun proposes.

“If you fuck me well enough we won’t even be having dinner.” Sunggyu scoffs, but agreeably sets the timer to 15 minutes. “How do you want me?”

“Surprise me but make sure you’re comfortable.” Woohyun says. When Sunggyu presses start on the timer, he’s on his elbows and knees, a pillow or two under his chest to support him. 

“Oooh, yeah this is nice.” Woohyun says appreciatively, running his hands all over Sunggyu’s pert globes, fondling them, fingers teasingly brushing against Sunggyu’s taint.

“You have 14 minutes and 26 seconds.” Sunggyu deadpans.

“Again,  _ so romantic _ .” Woohyun snarks back before he licks a wet stripe down Sunggyu’s ass crack.

Woohyun’s tongue is still only teasing the tightly ringed muscle and Sunggyu’s perineum when he reaches down to cup Sunggyu’s balls. Sunggyu who is already a breathy mess, whacks his hand away.

“No ball play, just--oh, fuck, yeah, do that again. Just rim me. I don’t want to cum like this.” Sunggyu says.

Woohyun pouts at that and makes his displeasure be known by biting down Sunggyu’s asscheek. Sunggyu tries to aim a weak kick at him but he dodges it easily, hand guiding Sunggyu’s leg back down. He kisses the bitten area as an apology before settling his face back between Sunggyu’s haunches.

This time Woohyun gets really into it. Licking, kissing, blowing, and sucking Sunggyu’s hole until Sunggyu keens, legs shaking as he tries to push his ass harder against Woohyun’s tongue. “Seven minutes.” He gasps out, as Woohyun holds his hips steady.

“I’ll make sure they feel like heaven for you, baby.” Before Sunggyu can even complain about the cheesy line and the nickname, Woohyun pushes his tongue through Sunggyu’s asshole. And,  _ fuck _ , fuck yeah this is so good he’s willing to let go of his grievance for now. 

Woohyun is relentless, salaciously fucking Sunggyu with his thick tongue, alternating between sharp thrusting motions and slower swirls, going in deep every time. Keeping one hand on Sunggyu’s hips, he quickly spits on his fingers and rubs them against Sunggyu’s perineum just barely slipping it against the tight ring of muscles that his tongue is stretching out. Sunggyu moans so loud it almost covers up the sound of the alarm going off.

When Woohyun shows no sign of stopping, Sunggyu uses all his strength to crawl away from his wicked mouth. “Time, time, time.” He insists breathily, tossing his phone away and shoving the lube in Woohyun’s hands. Sunggyu is on his back, a pillow under his hips, his legs spread with his hands holding them apart.

“You’re gonna fuck me, you promised.” He insists with a guttural growl, looking all kinds of debauched with his pink cheeks, hair matted down by sweat, and his hole nice and exposed and shiny from the rimming.

“You want it like this?” Woohyun says, buying some time so he can catch his breath and appreciate the depraved sight before him.

Sunggyu only nods, hand already letting go of one leg as he sucks on his fingers so he can start preparing himself, deeming Woohyun too slow. His pathetic whine as he tries unsuccessfully to slip a finger in, makes Woohyun spring into action. 

“Always so impatient.” Woohyun mutters, uncapping the lube to pour it sloppily onto Sunggyu’s asshole and his fingers. “Take better care of yourself, Gyu.” He chastises as he gently eases a finger into his lover’s tender ass. Even after the rimming, he is still tight and delicate.

“Shit, ah, takes too long.” Sunggyu pouts, squirming around trying to get used to the sensation of being penetrated.

“You know I don’t mind.” Woohyun says, and he honestly doesn’t because anytime Sunggyu is tight and hot around any of his body parts is always a good time for Woohyun. He carefully slips in a second finger.

“I do.” Sunggyu admits, hand going to stroke his cock.

“I know.” Woohyun replies, gently scissoring the two fingers to prepare Sunggyu for his dick. “It’s why you’re not allowed to play with the buttplug without me.” He doesn’t know if Sunggyu’s whine is from the teasing or his adding a third finger, accidentally tapping against his prostate.

Woohyun leans over to give Sunggyu an adoring kiss. The angle is awkward, with Woohyun’s arm trapped between their bodies and his painfully rigid cock is somewhere between Sunggyu’s crotch and thigh, but they make it work. “Okay?”

Sunggyu nods. “Yeah, give it to me.”

Quickly and expertly, Woohyun lubricates his cock making sure to put a generous amount on his engorged, red cockhead. It’s only a breath later when he pulls his fingers out and pushes into Sunggyu. The muscle is twitching, opening up then clamping down on Woohyun’s cock like it doesn’t know whether to accept the intrusion or not. It takes a few shallow thrusts before he is fully seated in the wet heat.

“Fuck, I could cum just like this.” He groans out, hips already beginning to gyrate slowly.

“Don’t---ah, fuck, don’t you dare.” Sunggyu warns, although he sounds so much closer than Woohyun does.

Woohyun gently lifts Sunggyu’s hips up, altering the angle so his turgid dick hits the exact spot that will make Sunggyu see stars. “Hyung first, right? Is that what happened earlier, too? Did you cum as I fucked your mouth, humping me like an animal?”

“Fuck, no, Woohyun, don’t.” Sunggyu says weakly, already overwhelmed by the constant assault on his prostate and the feeling of being stuffed full of Woohyun’s cock. Woohyun’s words embarrass him and please him in a way that he’d rather not explore.

“It’s, ahh, it’s okay, hyung. I like it. I like it so much.” Woohyun says, reaching over to jack Sunggyu’s leaking cock. “I like how eager you are for it. Like how you pretend you’re doing me a favor when you need it so much more.”

“I hate you, ohhh, I hate you.” Sunggyu moans, hands fisting the sheets underneath them.

“I love you,” Woohyun responds, timing his tugs with the thrust of his hips. “I love you, I love how desperate you are for me. Love how much you love my cock. Unfff, hyung!” Woohyun is so close but he keeps going, sensing Sunggyu is close too. “I’m desperate for you too, hyung. All the time, always. I, ahhh, I always want you.” He confesses, babbling as he nears his climax. He can barely keep his eyes open as he and Sunggyu reach their tipping point together.

“I  _ love _ you, love you,  _ oh, oh god _ ! Woohyun!!!” Sunggyu whimpers as he coats Woohyun’s hand with his cum and feels Woohyun’s cum slosh deep inside of him.

Gently, Woohyun releases Sunggyu’s hips and slips out of him, taking time to admire his gaping asshole. “Pervert.” Sunggyu accuses tiredly as he gathers his legs together, blocking Woohyun’s view.

“Just admiring my work.” Woohyun says sending a greasy wink in Sunggyu’s direction.

“Shut up. Just shut up for a minute.” And Woohyun does, sometimes Sunggyu really needs space and silence after intense sex, especially if he was the one bottoming, and over the years Woohyun has learned not to get hurt by it.

Sunggyu slowly sits up, glaring into space when his back and lower extremities protest. He’s one of those people who can, by sheer will, force his body to carry on so it’s no surprise when he gets up fluidly, as if he hasn’t just been fucked. He motions for Woohyun to follow him into the bathroom.

“You want to cuddle, don’t you?” Sunggyu says almost petulantly as he steps into the shower.

“I do.” Woohyun admits readily, smiling as he reaches for the shampoo bottle. “We don’t have to, but I want to.”

Sunggyu only nods thoughtfully in response and they spend the rest of the wash quietly tending to each other, moving with familiarity and ease, helping each other dry off, hands moving in an unrushed, nonsexual manner, brushing their teeth side by side without speaking. 

When they’re dressed in boxers and sleep shirts, Sunggyu sits contemplatively on the “no sex” bed (they always get a room with two beds when they travel, 1) to avoid suspicion, and 2) because Sunggyu refuses to sleep in cum or sweat stained sheets).

Woohyun sits against the headboard twiddling his thumbs, pretending to check his messages, when Sunggyu nods, as if he’s just come to an agreement with himself.

“We can spoon, you be the small spoon.” He offers, lying down. He patiently waits for Woohyun to arrange himself accordingly before pulling up the comforter.

“Thanks, hyung.” Woohyun mumbles sleepily.

“Mmm, sleep well.” Sunggyu replies, chest warm against his back, arms slack around his waist. 

Despite (or perhaps because of) the anti-climactic end to their passionate night, Woohyun can’t help but turn around when he’s 90% sure Sunggyu has fallen into a deep sleep, and press a kiss on his hyung’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” He whispers softly. “I love you.” 

Sunggyu smiles softly, as if he heard Woohyun in his dreams. Satisfied, he turns back around and pulls Sunggyu’s arms tighter around his waist, already drifting off when he hears Sunggyu’s faint “Love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please make sure to check out my new work, Catch a Falling Star (https://goo.gl/pzNxHu) which is posted on AFF. Updates every second and fourth Friday of the month!


End file.
